KH3: A Better Conclusion
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: The super cool re-telling of how Kingdom Hearts 3 should have ended. With better writing, better plot development, better pacing, and better characterization. Oh, and the Guardians of Light (Especially Kairi) being badass and not getting bodied all the time! READ IF YOU WANT & NEED BETTER CLOSURE! :D


Hey guys! This is a re-telling of the last 40% of Kingdom Hearts 3 but just written in the way I wanted things to happen. Don't get me wrong, I loved Kingdom Hearts 3 and I had a great experience with it. It's just that I was a little disappointed with most of the things that happened in the ending of it.

So I'm making this and hopefully you guys like it! This is my first time doing a fanfiction like this so I am open to accepting any constructive criticism on how to improve.

Okay, enough of me talking, happy reading and please enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, that's Nomura's, Disney, and Square Enix. If I did then I wouldn't have to make this fanfiction._**

* * *

**Saving Aqua**

The Gummi Ship was on AUTO-pilot as the crew sat down idly in boredom. Sora, Donald, and Goofy finished exploring San Fransokyo and waited for their journey. Sora phone rung, causing everyone to jump up from the cheery ringtone. The boy took the vibrating phone out of his pocket.

Jiminy climbed up on Sora's shoulder. "Sora somebody's callin' us on the Gummiphone."

Donald and Goofy walked up to the front seat where Sora was sitting, to see who was calling.

The phone automatically answered to Dale with a worried expression. "We got baaad news."

"Huh?" Everyone said surprised.

Chip took over the screen. "We totally lost contact with the King and Riku! They're all on their own in the realm of darkness!"

"Whaaat!" Everyone said at once.

Sora gave Donald and Goofy a stern look. "See? I knew I shoulda gone!"

"Chip how do we get to em?" Donald asked.

"Now we can ask?" Sora spoke sarcastically.

"It's not like we can use that big old door anymore. It's completely gone." Goofy said.

"Yeah, we closed it after beating Ansem," Sora added.

Jiminy looked up in thought. "And we certainly can't ask the King or Riku."

Sora slightly frowned, "Cause you wouldn't let me ask."

Sora was really getting tired of everyone's crap, bullying him and pushing him around.

Dale pushed Chip out of the way. "Only King Mickey can open a door to the realm of darkness."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

Chip butted in, "It's because he has a special Keyblade of darkness. He figured out how to make it open the way."

"Oh..." Sora sighed.

"Gawrsh, what'll we do then?" Goofy asked with worried eyes.

Sora and Donald groaned, having no clue.

"May my heart be our guiding key. It'll show us the way." Sora said.

The boy stood up and lifted his arm outward, summoning his keyblade. Pointing the keyblade forward, it emitted a bright light at the tip. Soon a huge portal formed in front of the Gummi Ship. One that leads to their next journey.

"A gate!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"But where does it lead?" Sora wondered.

"It doesn't matter! Go!" Donald shouted.

"Hurry, Sora" Goofy urged.

Sora nodded, "Okay."

He took control of the steering wheel of the Gummi Ship and proceed forward into the portal.

**ooo**

Sora felt the warm sun rays on his skin that he knew all too well. The calm sounds of the ocean and the seagulls filled his ears.

_This was his home._

_Destiny Islands._

_Home of the Islanders._

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked on the hot sand. Looking around the side island. Sora looked in the far distance to see a speck of the main island in his line of vision.

His thoughts led to his mother, who he hasn't seen in a while. The last time he saw and spoke to her was when he came back home after defeating Xemnas. He made a mental note to come back and visit her again when he had the time.

"Sora!"

Sora looked up to see Donald and Goofy up ahead. Waiting for him.

"Let's go!" Donald said impatiently.

Sora nodded and ran up to catch up with them. As the three of them walked along the beach Sora soon noticed a large object sitting in the sand. Coming closer to the object, it looked like a keyblade.

"Huh?" Sora wondered.

He bent down to pick it up by its handle, turning it around to examine it.

"A keyblade?" Sora said confused. He turned to Donald and Goofy.

"It looks so old," Donald commented.

Sora kept examining it, holding the blade part with his other hand.

"How did it end up here?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe it's another guiding key," Goofy suggested.

Sora looked back at the ancient Keyblade. "Sure, but to guide us where?"

Lifting it up, he pointed it forward. The ancient keyblade emitted a bright light at the tip and let out a beam towards the Secret Cave. When the light hit the Secret Cave, a huge light transpired. It resulted in a big fancy looking door appearing.

The three ran up to the door to investigate.

"A door!" Goofy said.

"Let's go." Donald decided.

"Not you guys," Sora said.

"Huh?" Donald and Goofy said, confused.

Sora walked up closer to the fancy brown door.

"The realm of darkness, it isn't safe for you," Sora admitted.

Donald shook his head in disagreement. "Forget it. I'm going."

"Yeah. You can't make a whole pint without us." Goofy agreed.

_"Oh boy, I knew they would react like this," Sora thought._

Sora turned to them. "Come on guys think about it. Even the King and Riku struggled in the realm of darkness. Someone needs to stay out here, just in case. If something happens to the rest of us, you two need to carry on."

Donald gave Sora eyes of worry, "Sora...Stop it!"

"We understand, but we don't want you goin' someplace dangerous on your own." Goofy pleaded.

Sora smirked.

_"These two are like my second parents. They're so protective over me. Donald, of course, is like a mom and Goofy is such a dad. Geez, Louise." Sora thought._

"Thanks, guys. But I'll be fine. I'll make sure Riku and the King are safe. Trust me." Sora reassured with a bright smile.

The dog and the duck sighed. They both knew once Sora sets his stubborn mind on something, there is no changing it. They looked at each other with worry and nodded, accepting the situation.

"You promise to be good?" Donald asked, like a mother.

"And come home nice and safe?" Goofy asked as well, like a father.

Sora chuckled, "C'mon guys, I'm not that scared 14-year-old anymore. I promise I'll be back in one piece. I got this!"

Sora waved them goodbye and began walking towards the door.

He's not going to lie to himself, deep down he is pretty afraid of what's to come. But he dealt with scarier situations and came out just fine. The boy took a deep breath and opened the door.

The door that leads into the dark side.

_The Realm of Darkness._

**ooo**

"Riku, look!" Mickey warned.

Riku turned to see the big jumble of heartless heading towards him. Unfortunately for Riku, he wasn't fast enough which made him get hit by the tough force. Riku loss grip of his Keyblade, causing it to disappear as he was pushed back into the dark sand.

Mickey reached his hand towards him.

"Riku!"

Unfortunately, the Devil's swarm of heartless ambushed him from above and thrust him upwards. Mickey's keyblade fell to the ground.

"Mickey!" Riku tried to get up but got hit pretty hard. A large ball of swirling darkness took form, leaving Riku speechless.

A dark figure burst out of the dark orb. Riku didn't know who it was due to the darkness emitting from their whole body. Mickey's head poked from the dark orb with his energy slowly draining. Although he still kept his eye on the dark figure.

Riku watched as the dark figure began to walk up to Mickey's Keyblade.

The dark figure picked up it up, "This Keyblade..."

Mickey eyes widen, "Is it her?"

Is it who he thinks it is?

The darkness coming from the figure began to disperse. The figure had dark white hair and tan skin, with black clothing.

"Mickey. You're too late"

_Aqua._

_It was her._

_But at the same time, it wasn't._

_Just her, _fallen_ into the darkness._

Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. The sweet, noble, strong-spirited girl he knew years ago was gone. Guilt, sadness, and failure struck his heart when he felt those piercing yellow eyes staring at him. Giving him a look that screamed nothing but contempt and disgust.

He failed to save Aqua.

"Aqua?" Riku saw the woman in front of him. A woman who had fallen into the deep abyss of the darkness. Just like he did two years ago.

_"This was Aqua?" Riku thought._

Mickey's eyes showed nothing but guilt and sadness. "What happened to you, Aqua?"

Aqua got in a defensive stance with Mickey's keyblade still in her hand.

"You abandoned me, that's what."

Her words were sharp, painful, and bitter like poisoned knives.

Aqua shook her head. "Left me in this shadow prison for more than a decade, knowing what it would do to me..."

A tear began to fall down Mickey's cheek. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

The pain heard in the usually cheerful mouse voice squeezed Riku's heart.

"Mickey..." Riku whispered.

Mickey's apology didn't move through Aqua as she kept her same disgusted expression towards him. She turned around and began to walk towards the ocean.

"I reached this shore after endless wandering. Waited forever for help to arrive."

Her feet walked along the surface of the water.

"But no one ever came." She said with disappointment.

Mickey closed his eyes in shame as more tears rolled down his cheek.

"I lost my Keyblade. Had no means of fighting my way back through the Heartless. You should have known I was stranded."

Mickey opened his eyes, that was blurred with tears.

"Do you have any idea how lonely it is here? How frightening it is to have no one?"

Riku shot his head up when she said that. All of this anger and pain she's feeling, it's the same feeling he felt when he fell to darkness. He could relate to everything she was saying because he was in the same position not too long ago. Wandering endlessly through the darkness, afraid and alone.

He didn't have Sora nor Kairi there.

It was just him.

Suffering in the deep dark.

Aqua stopped her tracks, causing the water rippling from her feet. "All that's left in my heart is misery and despair..."

She turned around, getting in her defensive stance. She was ready to fight the one who abandoned her. "...and now you can share it!"

Riku walked towards her and stopped before the small tides. "There's no need. I got my own misery and despair."

He soon entered his mental state. The Repliku walked right beside him and gave him a smirk. As he was the embodiment of his misery and pain. He dissolved within the older Riku, signaling that his dark power is his.

Riku came back to reality as he clenched his fist. His metal keyblade appeared and fell into his hands. Walking towards Aqua on the water surface, Riku was prepared to bring her back. Even if he has to use his dark powers to do so, at any cost.

Aqua stood there in her stance. Ready to fight and release her pent-up anger.

The dark orb Mickey was stuck in moved towards the middle ground between them.

"Woah!" Mickey was startled by the quick movement.

Riku got into his stance as Mickey watched nervously for what was going to happen.

**ooo**

Charging towards her, Riku raised his keyblade upwards to strike. Aqua dodged it by disappearing, using her dark magic. She soon appeared to his right with three of her clones walking all around him.

"All alone..." one clone said.

Riku struck her, making her disappear.

"No came to save me." another clone said.

Riku struck that one as well.

"It's your fault for leaving me in the darkness."

Riku took a strike at the last clone which made her fade away. The real Aqua was on his far left so Riku cast magic to stop her in her tracks.

"Thundaga!"

The real Aqua she shouted in pain as the lightning struck her. Quick on his feet Riku ran up to her and landed a couple of hits, knocking her backward.

She had enough as she got frustrated, shooting a ball of purple darkness towards him. Riku dodged it in time by blocking it with his keyblade. He pointed his keyblade at her and shot Dark Firaga.

"Fire!" he shouted.

Aqua quick reflexes made herself fade with her dark magic. She ran up to him along with her clones, their keyblades spinning at Riku. They inflicted damage as Riku groaned in pain.

Soon the dark master summoned more clones, walking all around Riku again. Riku didn't have time to catch his breath as he ran through all the clones until he found the real Dark Aqua.

She looked like she was about to disappear so Riku quickly used blizzard to stop her.

"Arrghh!" she screamed.

Riku felt his magic energy lessen minute by minute so he had to use brute force now. Tiredly raising his keyblade he charged at her once more to strike a few more hits. Although Aqua disappeared and often threw magic balls of darkness to throw him off.

She summoned a circle of clones now, they all did the move Spell Weaver, quickly closing him in. Due to Riku's fatigue, he was too late to block it. He suffered massive damage as he felt the intense hits of their keyblades.

"Uraugh!" Riku cried out.

He had no more potions and his magic was too low to cast more magic, so he just helplessly stood there. He waited for her next move even though he was unsure he can dodge it this time. Aqua charged towards him, lifting her keyblade upwards.

Thankfully, Riku shielded himself with his keyblade and blocked the constant hits she was giving him.

_But..._

**ooo**

The heavy impact of Aqua's hit pushed Riku back. But thankfully the ocean surface kept him from falling. Riku let out heavy breaths of exhaustion. He knew Aqua was a Keyblade master, just like him, but she was on a whole another level.

But this didn't make him give up.

He couldn't afford to.

There has to be some way to get through her. He wanted to sympathize with her and let her know that he understands. But with her brutal and constant hits, it seemed impossible to even talk to her.

He was not good with people, especially when it comes to giving them hope. Due to the fact that he was always the person who needed to be saved. And the one who always saved him was Sora. His best friend.

It didn't matter how many times Riku pushed him away and brushed him off. Sora was always there to pull him out of the darkness. When they were younger, he was always jealous of him for that. But now that they are older he inspires him to do the same for others.

"Sora..." he breathed out.

Soon a bright light emitted from the middle of the dark sky. A door formed from it, opening a burst of radiance. A bright figure fell from the door, heading towards Riku.

It was Sora.

The boy moved his feet towards the ground to make his landing.

Riku looked up. "Huh?"

Sora landed right next to Riku, causing a splash of water to surround him from the impact. Sora looked like a superhero as he slowly lifted himself up and gave Riku his bright, righteous smile.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sora greeted with confidence.

Riku was honestly blown away. Sora looked so cool.

This was the same dorky, clumsy guy he grew up with. The same guy that could have tripped on air if he walked too fast.

Sora has grown up.

For the better.

The devil's swarm right in front of them took their attention as it looked like it was about to attack. Sora and Riku face it as they put their hands next to each other to do their special move. The move that they both came up with while exploring the sleeping worlds. A move that represented their deep bond and friendship.

A yellow and blue keyblade came together to form one special keyblade. Raising their hands up, ready to strike, the special keyblade raised up with them and emitted a great light.

"Huuaaahhh!" Sora and Riku both shouted in unison.

They brought down their hands, causing the keyblade to cut the gang of shadows in half. The devil's swarm went out of control, throwing Mickey out of it. The mouse was flung to the dark sand, which made Riku run to his safety.

Dark Aqua took this chance to strike Riku's weak point, moving fast towards his back. Riku saw her in time and was about to defend with his keyblade but something in front of him shielded him. A splash of water droplets went upwards as Dark Aqua struggled against another keyblade.

It was Sora.

He had his keyblade up horizontally, blocking Aqua from Riku. Riku took a few steps back, realizing Sora just saved him.

The two keyblade wielders fought for dominance by pushing their keyblades towards each other. But Aqua gave up as Sora pushed his keyblade far enough for her to jump back a foot.

Sora turned to Riku and smiled, letting him know that he got this. Riku chuckled a little, "How, Sora?"

The brunette made his current keyblade change into the ancient keyblade that he picked up on the island. "Let's just say I had a little help."

Sora saw Mickey in his weakened state then turned to Riku. "You're probably exhausted, so until you get back on your feet watch over the King. I've got this for now."

Riku nodded, "Okay. Thanks, Sora."

He ran over to Mickey who was still lying unconscious on the dark sand. Sora turned to Aqua and got in his fighting stance. He changed the ancient keyblade back to his original keyblade.

Aqua stood there, ready to strike as she gave Sora an empty look.

**ooo**

Sora ran up to her, keyblade in hand as Dark-Aqua began to charge up her dark energy. The brunette jumped up to land a hit but her overflowing energy pushed him back.

"Aah!" Sora cried out.

Thankfully his aerial recovery kept him from falling in the water. Aqua, high in the air, pointed her keyblade towards him and shot a dark ball of magic. Sora avoided it by doing a dodge roll, moving out of its way.

Sora lifted his keyblade upward, casting some magic.

"Fire!"

Great balls of fire landed a couple of hits on Aqua, inflicting a good amount of damage. She frowned and summoned her gang of clones. Walking all around Sora, he was confused about who was the real one. Swinging his keyblade at each clone, he was too late when he got to the real one. She disappeared as soon as Sora struck the last clone.

The boy felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around as Aqua was about to attack him. Sora successfully blocked it with his Kingdom Key. Aqua pushed her keyblade on his own, trying to overpower him. Sora was struggling a bit due to her heavy force of darkness. But he quickly found the strength within to push her off of him.

The brunette wasted no time to sprint towards her and do a combo move, landing many hits. He eventually gained the power to upgrade into his second form.

Sora continued to strike Aqua, leaving her no time to recover. He used his boost of strength to the best of his ability to weaken her energy. Aqua loss her balance as she stumbled along the water.

_"Now's my chance." Sora thought._

Using his focus gauge, his perception slowed down as he summoned more energy from his keyblade. Once his gauge hit max, he jumped high enough in the air and pointed his Kingdom key towards her.

"Take this!" Sora shouted.

From the tip of his keyblade a beam of light emitted and sent out long strings of light towards Aqua. The dark master tried to disappear but her fatigue made her too slow. The strings of light hit her body, causing her to lose all her strength.

"UAAAHHH!" she cried out.

She fell on her feet, losing all balance and control.

Her lack of energy and magic made her backway from the fight.

Sora has won this fight.

_Or did he?_

**ooo**

Aqua took a few steps back as her head began to hurt.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way.

She wasn't supposed to be engulfed in darkness.

She wasn't supposed to be the bad guy.

She was supposed to be finding Ven.

She was supposed to save Terra.

_No._

_No._

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

"No!" She screamed.

A giant wave of darkness formed all around her. Sora was confused, he was sure he defeated her.

_So why was she getting stronger?_

"You don't get to choose for me! You don't get to decide for me to be good! Where were all of you ten years ago when I was filled with hope. Just stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Aqua screamed.

Sora didn't know what to do. He was all out of energy but she was just getting started. The brunette breathed in and out from his lungs, weakly getting in his defensive stance. He was ready to fight some more, but mentally and physically he was tired.

"Sora, let me handle this."

Sora turned to see Riku walking up with his keyblade in hand. He walked in front of Sora, getting in his defensive stance. Aqua groaned as the darkness began to put her body in pain.

Sora looked up at his best friend. "Riku..."

Riku turned to Sora. "The King is recovering his strength. Let me handle this. I know what she's going through more than anyone else. Go catch your breath. I'm finishing this."

Sora hesitated for a moment before he realized that Riku was a keyblade master. He can handle this.

Sora smiled weakly, "Okay, she's all yours."

The brunette used his last bit of energy to run to the dark sand, tending to The King. Riku turned to Dark Aqua, his eyes widened when he noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears.

Riku eyes showed sympathy for her.

"Aqua...I know no one came to save you for all these years. You have every right to feel these dark emotions. You held it in for so long I'm surprised ten years later you allowed the darkness to overtake you."

Aqua looked up to him.

"But I know you still have some spec of light within your heart. If you didn't you wouldn't be crying and be in pain. If you were used to the darkness and if it was meant for you it wouldn't have hurt you. And your emotions would have been killed off a long time ago. I felt the same way when I was engulfed in the darkness a few years ago. Afraid, lonely, experiencing mental and physical pain, crying in the dark."

Riku walked up and reached his hand out to her.

"I understand how you feel. You're not alone, Aqua."

Aqua hesitated.

The boy's hand can be her way out. She doesn't want to feel this way anymore.

She can get out. She can stop this. All she has to do is grab his hand.

She began to lift her hand towards the boy. But soon a shock of pain rushed inside her torso area when she tried to reach out to him.

"Uarrrgggh!" she cried out in pain.

The darkness grew stronger as she held onto her stomach. The pain came in rough waves and Aqua didn't know how much more she can take.

As soon as the pain situated, Aqua stood up and got in her fighting stance. The pain the darkness inflicted upon her was starting to make her feel numb.

She gave Riku the same empty look she gave Sora before. Her tears have dried and her eyes were stone cold again.

Riku noticed this and shook his head. But he didn't falter, he wasn't giving up.

Getting in his defensive stance, he waited for her to strike first.

**ooo**

Aqua charged towards him with overflowing dark magic surrounding her being. Riku cast Dark Firaga and shot it towards her. Dark Aqua blocked the attack by hitting hit to the side. Riku watched as the dark fire flew off in the far distance without even touching her.

"Huh?"

Aqua lifted her keyblade and swung it over to Riku. If Riku's quick reflexives didn't catch her in the corner of his eye, he wouldn't have been fast enough to dodge it at the last second. Although he struggled for his balance as he held his keyblade up against hers.

Aqua seemed to be winning as her strength began to overpower his own. Riku was confused as to where all of this power came from. She should be somewhat low on energy from battling both him and Sora before.

_So where did all this power and energy come from?_

_Can he really win against her?_

_Was her darkness too strong?_

These questions were swirling through Riku's mind as he struggled against Aqua.

For a moment his heart felt like giving up. Until he heard a faint but familiar voice.

"Are you really giving up?"

Riku knew where the voice came from as he looked deep within himself, into his mental state.

Repliku walked up to him with a smirk. Riku looked at him and simply sighed.

"It's like she gained five times more power than she did before. Even after battling both me and Sora she still has so much strength left to her. And honestly, I don't think I can defeat her." Riku admitted.

Repliku walked closer to him and reached out his hand. "If you feel that way then grab my hand. I'll grant you temporary strength, it can't last for long but it just might be enough to defeat her."

Riku hesitated for a moment. He knows Repliku still possesses dark powers that he harbored in the past. Deep down he was concerned that he might lose control and pull himself back in his old ways. Repliku noticed this.

"I know you're worried, you have every right to be. But it's either you can possibly win against her if I help you out or you struggle on your own."

Riku looked at him and smiled. "You seem to always know what to say in these situations."

Repliku smirked, "Well I am part of your consciousness now."

Riku reached out and grabbed his hand. His fused in with him and a sudden wave of power rushed through his heart.

He came back into reality; he realized he was still battling for dominance against Aqua with his keyblade. The dark fire within his soul overflowed, causing him to push her off. Riku concentrated and closed his eyes.

He breathed in and exhaled out.

A mix of light and dark power surrounded his body. Aqua was about to strike but she hesitated, she was confused to where this wave of power came from.

She felt...overwhelmed.

The power Riku possessed swirled together to form one great surge of light and darkness, coursing through his entire body.

"Chiaroscuro!"

He raised his keyblade and ran up to Aqua.

Aqua couldn't move. She wanted to move but her feet stayed frozen in place. Deep down she knew she lost this fight and frankly, she wanted to just give up. She felt trapped in her own body, a prisoner of her own soul. Aqua felt that the power that surrounded her opponent was far greater than hers. Even after she used her full potential of the darkness, in the end, it still wasn't enough.

Her anger.

Her sadness.

Her pain.

Her angst.

Her despair.

All wrapped in one.

It wasn't enough.

Aqua still held her fighting stance but she knew the inevitable.

_She had _lost_._

"Hwaught!" Riku battle cried.

With his light and darkness, he made a strike at the evil source of her power.

Aqua arched her back in pain as she felt the waves of his attack strike her. The darkness that she was engulfed in began to break apart and lessen its intensity.

Riku breathed out and the surge of energy he acquired began to lessen as well. Just as Repliku said, this kind of power was only meant for a short period for one good use. And Riku seized the moment to his advantage.

Once he returned to his normal state, his keyblade disappeared and Riku placed his hands on his knees. His was all out of energy, but thankfully, he won't have to push himself anymore.

Riku smirked.

He has won this fight.

For good.

**ooo**

Aqua stopped in her tracks. The pain was ringing all over in her body. It was excruciating for her.

Soon the girl lost her balance, falling backward to the sea. All she could do is groan in pain and let her body take control. Mickey's keyblade disappeared from her grasp, fading away in thin air. The darkness that stuck to her skin began to shed away, bringing her back to her original form. Aqua fell into the puddle of remaining darkness, sinking within.

The girl was too weak to fight back, she just allowed herself to drown into the deep pool of darkness.

**ooo**

Aqua's body went downward in the deep blue abyss. Opening her eyes, she noticed a great twinkle of light that shined on the surface.

Aqua knew that her time was up.

She had failed.

She had failed Master Eraqus.

She failed to wake up Ven.

And she failed to save Terra.

"So...this is the end." she said to herself.

She knew no one would come to save her. All of those years of waiting, it was all for nothing. Deep down she knew that this would be inevitable. She knew that she would eventually die. She just lied to herself for years and fed herself bits and pieces of false hope.

Aqua weakly smiled.

_At least I tried my best._

_I'm sorry Ven._

_Terra._

_Master Eraqus._

Closing her eyes, she gave up trying to fight and allowed herself to fall down deeper in the blue abyss.

"Aqua!" a voice called out.

Aqua opened her eyes. Within her line of vision was a hand, reaching out to her.

"Sora...?"

Using the little energy she had left, she lifted her hand to reach out to his. Sora was able to grab a hold of hers, using his strength to pull her upwards.

Aqua couldn't believe it. Someone actually came for her.

For the first time in years, a spark of hope invaded her heart.

**ooo**

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was on a beach. She could hear the distant waves and feel the hot sun and sand on her skin. Looking up, she saw Terra and Ven staring at her with worried expressions.

"Aqua!" Ven said.

"Aqua!" Terra also said.

Aqua gasped.

_Was she dreaming?_

She smiled with relief, "Ven...Terra!"

But her imagination fooled her as Terra and Ven faded to be Riku and Sora.

"Aqua!" Sora spoke in concern.

"Aqua!" Riku shouted.

Aqua snapped out of it as she realized it was them. "It's you two..."

"Thank goodness. You're awake!" Mickey said with relief. The worry in his eyes turned into joy. Aqua turned to Mickey with surprise. "Mickey..."

She examined her surroundings to see that she was not on the dark, soul-sucking beach anymore. For the beach was more vibrant and brighter.

She hasn't been to this place in the realm of darkness. But she instantly recognized it.

"Are these...the Destiny Islands?"

Mickey nodded, "That's right."

She was confused.

"When did they fall to darkness?"

Riku shook his head smiling, knowing she was still oblivious of the situation. She has been caged up in the realm of darkness for so long that she can't even recognize the realm of light.

Riku looked down at her with a small smile. "You're in the realm of light."

Those words erased the misery and suffering that made a home in Aqua's heart. She sighed in disbelief.

_Her? In the realm of light?_

She hasn't been here in more than ten years. No wonder it feels so bright and warm in this space, not cold and dreary like the realm of darkness.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

_She was free._

Her body became weak as she felt like she dropped a mountain of weight off her shoulders.

_No more endless fighting._

_No more darkness._

Sora held his hand out towards her.

"You're home."

The boy's smile was as bright as the sun. Aqua tears were overflowing at this point as she smiled for the first time in years.

Donald and Goofy jumped up in excitement. "You're home!"

They ran up to hug her. Aqua chuckled as she tried to hug them both back. Soon Mickey came in and hug her too. Sora and Riku chuckled as they joined in as well.

"Welcome home!" Mickey said.

"We did it!" Sora said with relief.

Aqua was weeping tears of joy as she felt five lights hover over her. She felt the love, the compassion, and the strength of everyone embracing her.

_She's__ home._

* * *

Okay, so that's chapter 1, I really hoped you guys liked it. If you did then please review your thoughts and favorite, and follow for more updates. It will inspire me to continue writing this, so, please. Remember this is how I want things to happen, so please take that in consideration before complaining about how things should have gone the way you wanted.

Time for the author's notes :)

**Author Notes**

Okay, so I never really wrote full-blown fight scenes before so I'm a little insecure of how they went in this chapter. If any of you guys have tips for me on how to improve please don't hesitate to message me and I will really appreciate it! But yeah, I'm so insecure about writing them since it seems so hard to me. I almost didn't put them in here but it would have made the transitions awkward and boring so I just sucked it up and tried my best.

Okay so I know the beginning was a little repetitive with the scenes to the original scenes but trust me when I get around to the Keyblade war, the scenes would be very different from the original ones. But for right now, I have no problem with the original scenes. Like I said, around the part where everyone has a reunion is when I am going to alter the scenes to how I want them to go so yeah.

Also with the fight scenes for Sora, I will not use any flow attractions or any other keyblades other than the Kingdom Key. Reasons because flow attractions are fricking overpowered and broken and I don't feel like writing the different things that come with the different keyblades he uses and their secret powers. So yeah Kingdom Key, work hard play hard Sora in this bitch!

A little funny note, when Sora burst in and made his grand entrance, the reason why I changed his opening line to "Sorry I'm late." because he kills the badassness of that scene with the original line "i mAdE iT!". Like in the original scene he was so badass (for once lol) and then he went back in his sunshine boy mood and ruined the moment. A little nitpicky thing I changed but yeah :)

So Riku's final move was called _**"Chiaroscuro"**_ which I made up for him because it fit the mood. _**Chiaroscuro**_ means "an effect of contrasted light and shadow created by light falling unevenly or from a particular direction on something." It's an artist and photo type of technique thingy but I just thought the name fit Riku's energy of his final fight with Aqua. So for people who wondered what it meant. A no it is not a real KH move so don't even waste your time looking it up.

So I made Mickey shed some tears because I felt like he was too easily forgiven in KH3. I know he's a Disney character but I wanted to make him feel truly sorry for leaving Aqua and waiting a long ass time to finally save her. So yeah giving a cartoon mouse some real ass emotions there.

I wanted Riku to be the one to defeat Aqua because he could relate to her in that situation. I also felt like just one fight with her felt so cheap and rushed like...I wanted her to feel true pain and being lost in the darkness since no one came for her for 10+ years. They did my blueberry mom wrong so I gave her some anime angst to make saving her more worthwhile. So I made three fights for her because I wanted her to go through the stages of someone who feels trapped and depressed but can't get out.

Okay, so I think that's all I needed to talk about. I like to talk to you guys and explain things so I can answer questions ya'll may have after reading. So yeah, you're not obligated to read all of this, this is for the people who actually care for what the author (me) has to say. As long as you read and show your support I happy nevertheless.

Thank you so much for reading and have an amazing day or night!

**_"Work hard, be kind, and amazing things will happen." -Conan O'Brien_**

-NinjaQueen33


End file.
